


Christmas Cheer

by LadyJanelly



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Christmas Fluff, M/M, party planner au, soft Tyler Seguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly
Summary: Tyler, with his soft lilac sweater, his unstoppable smiles, his total lack of concern for what the world wants him to be, he's like nobody Jordie has ever met.





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't archived this from tumblr because it was more of a not-fic than a fic, but it seemed time.

It’s the first Christmas the brothers Benn aren’t spending living in the same house. Oh, they’re both in Dallas, but Jamie is doing the steady-dating thing, and Jordie just came off of another amicable but exhausting breakup and he needs to be away from Jamie’s cute boyfriend mode for a little while, so he rents a nice apartment, furnished, a little closer to the gayborhood than Jamie had been interested in living.

With the freedom to do their own thing, decor-wise, Jamie finally gets the Christmas overload he’s always dreamed of doing. GF insists that she’s not doing all that work, and he’s too busy for all that work, so they hire a pro to do it up right, from decorating to putting together a party so huge it’ll live on in Stars history for decades.

Tyler is like nothing Jordie has ever seen before. Bright and adorable and smokin’ hot. Gloss on his lips, his nails buffed and shiny, his sweater soft and puffy as cotton candy. Jordie just happens to be there the first day he comes to Jamie’s house to get an “overview of the project scope”. Jordie being there when Tyler comes to get measurements, to get Jamie’s final approval, to oversee the installation, those are all on purpose. Completely. There may have been death threats made if Tyler was scheduled and Jamie didn’t let Jordie know.

It would be skeevy to hit on Jamie’s Christmas planner while the job is ongoing, but Jordie doesn’t feel bad just having conversation. He finds out about Tyler’s dogs, sees pictures of them on Tyler’s phone. He hears about Tyler’s sisters up in Toronto, how much he loves his little car (it’s a Mini), finds out that Tyler’s favorite flower is pink lilies but he’s scared to bring them home in case the dogs get into them (he heard they’re bad for cats and he’s a little paranoid). 

Jordie maybe offers to go with Tyler to the garden store (he needs eighteen more poinsettias for the arrangement leading up to Jamie’s front door) to help him transport them back. And Tyler maybe offers to take him out to coffee as thank-you. 

Jamie is so pleased with Tyler’s work that he invites him to attend the party as a guest and not as the help, and he shows up in a lilac silk shirt, slacks that show off every line of those long legs. 

Jordie totally is drawn to it. Can’t even say why he’s so attracted to someone so different than everyone he’s ever met (except that Tyler is so different than everyone he’s ever met). 

“So the job for Jamie is over?” he asks, maybe one too-many champagnes into the night. 

“Yep,” Tyler says, smiling wickedly up at Jordie. 

“You should come back to my apartment,” Jordie says before he can stop himself. He’s thinking of the new throw he got for his couch, mist-gray and soft as a wish. 

Tyler smirks at him. “Yeah? Okay then.” And if he thought it would be this easy…well, he’d still have waited, but he’d have been less nervous.

It’s not until the cab drops them off and Jordie is standing at his door with his key in hand that he realizes—there’s not a scrap of actual ‘cheer’ in his entire place. Not one ornament. Not one scrap of holly or mistletoe. The presents for the big day are in brown grocery bags (hey, Central Market’s holiday-season bags are printed with red and green snowflakes. It works. Really). 

He opens the door anyway, trying desperately to come up with some excuse, some reason that his place looks like the Grinch lives there. 

Tyler looks around, and Jordie cringes. An alarm is going of in the back of his head, a bright red flashing ‘you fucked up!’

Jordie opens his mouth to say…something, anything, but Tyler beats him to it. 

“There’s…no Christmas,” he says, eyes wide and…awed? “There’s…nothing. This. Is. Amazing!”

“Yeah,” Jordie says, smiling crooked and knowing every ounce of relief that he feels is showing on his face. “I thought. Maybe you’d be tired of red and green by this time of the season.”

Tyler snickers, totally knowing that Jordie is shoveling bullshit at him, so that’s okay. 

“Hot chocolate?” Jordie offers, hoping that’s just winter hospitality and not holiday stuff. 

“Yeah,” Tyler says, and Jordie shows him to the couch and then disappears to microwave some milk. 

When he comes back, Tyler is holding that whisper-soft throw, nuzzling it to his cheek. 

“Oh!” he says, embarrassed, and Jordie shakes his head, feels color coming up wherever his beard doesn’t cover his cheeks. 

“No, it’s okay. I thought of you when I got it,” he says. 

They sit, and drink their chocolate, and make out like teenagers. Jordie keeps his hands above the waist because he’s a gentleman god-damn it, and this is a first-date. He puts Tyler to bed in his guest room and kisses him good night chaste and sweet. 

New Years though. On New Years, they rock each others’ world.


End file.
